


Always Play from Your Heart

by Yaniujin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Broken Promises, Coping, Crying, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied Subtle Crushes, Just decided to write this, Kokichi plays the piano, Memories, Not Beta Read, POV Oma Kokichi, Piano, Piano Piece Used Not Mine, Promises, Regret, Sad Oma Kokichi, Sad and Sweet, while listening to piano musics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaniujin/pseuds/Yaniujin
Summary: Ouma’s fingers trailed along the piano keys, remembering her hands sometimes brushing against his as they both play a piece, together.. But this time, he was alone.. She wasn’t here. She wasn’t here anymore..His hands froze against the piano.. Not pressing any keys.. Not knowing what to play.. He didn't know what she likes.. He didn't know what she--“Ouma-kun.. What do I remind you of..?”A.k.a.Ouma plays Akamatsu a piano piece after her death.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Always Play from Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Danganronpa and its characters does not belong to me. It all belongs to Kazutaka Kodaka and Spike Chunsoft. Credits and Kudos.

_“I’m sorry, Ouma-kun.. I couldn’t keep our promise..”_

Her last words played in Ouma’s head as he makes his way to her laboratory. The memories that happened afterwards didn’t help him, the sick tune of the piano and her body hanging loosely over it, playing in his head, making him feel almost lightheaded..

He continued to walk towards her laboratory, despite fully knowing that it wouldn’t, _can’t_ be the same anymore..

_She wasn’t there anymore.. She wasn’t here anymore.. She wasn’t anywhere with him anymore.._

Memories of the day she dragged him over to her laboratory played through his mind.. The way he repeatedly playfully threatened her of being kidnapped and tortured by his subordinates if she continues but she simply played his words off as a lie and successfully dragged him in her lab..

He remembers leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed together, watching Akamatsu sat down in front of the piano and gracefully, _perfectly_ played a beautiful piece.. As he watches her, he couldn’t help but smile.

_She was really beautiful.. The song and the way she played was beautiful.._

Ouma stood in front of her laboratory.. He swallowed a large lump down his throat and open the door..

_An empty box._

Again, he was painfully reminded.. The painful truth and the happy moments before it..

_Akamatsu was gone.._

Memories of her played in his head.. He remembers the way she struggled to play a certain piece. A piece he remembers rarely playing for his subordinates even when they continuously ask him to. A piece that even he can’t play properly and makes mistake time to time..

He remembers when he sat closely beside her and played the piece with her. The surprise she has when he started playing the piano, and how even with that, her hand didn’t stop playing. When they finished playing the piece, and the big, bright smile she has. The kind, appreciative words she spoke, only for her to suffer with his egotistical self. And lastly, he remembers the small blush she had when she realized how close they were, which only resulted to him smirking and teasing her..

However, as he looks at the place where she and he was.. _There was nothing_.. The room was empty.. She wasn’t here anymore..

Her sweet voice.. Her kind words..

That person that accepts him despite who he is just like that..

_She was gone.._

Ouma walked towards the piano and sat down in front of it. He let his fingers trail against the piano keys and almost couldn’t help but feel more suffocated inside..

He and Akamatsu.. They had such a short time.. He had such a short time to get _attached_.. Such a short time for her remove at least 3 layers of the hundreds of thousands layer of mask he has.. Such a short time for her to make him feel appreciated in a way no one else in the whole school does.. To create such a big promise that he thought, they just might achieve.. despite everything that’s happening around them..

_“I’m sorry, Ouma-kun.. I couldn’t keep our promise..”_

It was _another_ broken promise..

“Hey, Akamatsu-chan.. Do you want me to play you a song..?”

There was no answer.. He didn’t expect one..

But his words held truth.. He wanted to play something for her.. He wanted to remember her.. He wanted to feel the comfort of her presence, even if it’s not true, even if it was a lie.. Even if it’s just a made up one through a piano, he wanted to feel her kind, comforting presence again..

Ouma’s fingers trailed along the piano keys, remembering her hands sometimes brushing against his as they both play a piece, together.. But this time, he was alone.. She wasn’t here. She wasn’t here anymore..

_What would she have like..?_

_What would she have wanted him to play for her..?_

His hands froze against the piano.. Not pressing any keys.. Not knowing what to play..

He didn’t know what she—

_“Ouma-kun.. What do I remind you of..?”_

He stopped at the question in his head that almost sounded and felt like it was Akamatsu that asked him..

What does she remind him of..?

_The exact opposite of him._

It was his first thought.. It was also the truth.. Akamatsu’s strength was her optimism and her trust towards everyone that lets her know how and who they are.. While Ouma hides behind his lies, his paranoia, his distrust for everyone that helps him analyze and be more aware of who they are..

However, most of all.. Akamatsu was.. a kind _lie_.

Ouma smiled slightly before letting himself play a beautiful piece that reminds him of her.. A sweet, kind tune that reminds him of her..

_A Wish to The Sky_

He plays the beautiful piece as memories of every moment he had with her plays through his mind.. Remembering all her words, remembering her..

_“You know, Akamatsu-chan, you shouldn’t be hanging out and being too comfortable with people this much, especially with someone as evil as me.” Especially in a killing game where they could lose anyone any second.._

_“I believe that no bad person can play this kindly, Ouma-kun.”_

_“You’re too trusting, Akamatsu-chan.”_

Remembering her comforting presence.. Remembering the _trust_ and respect he has for her.. Remembering their promise..

_“Once we get out, Ouma-kun. Will you play a piece together, for everyone, with me..?”_

_“If we can get out.”_

_“Geez, we will get out.”_

_“Nishishi.. Well, if you’re gonna dream big, Akamatsu-chan. We may as well make it that we also make our own piece to play for everyone.”_

_Akamatsu’s sweet laugh sounded across his ear, never failing to make him smile. She smiled at him and held his hand. She tangled her pinky finger against his own, forming a pinky promise._

_“It’s a promise."_

Just remembering her..

As the song ended, so does the tears in his eyes that he has not realized falling..

Almost, almost as though she was with him again. He hears her kind voice..

“Thank you, Ouma-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ A Wish to the Sky ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_1rx74lTqOU)
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
